Sage Mode
Sage Mode is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. Training Users of Sage Mode must possess "extreme chakra levels" to invoke senjutsu. It is also important that their bodies be strong enough to support the increased power. In order to enter Sage Mode, the gatherer must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature and balance the natural energy with their own physical and spiritual energies. If the user puts too little natural energy into using senjutsu, the technique will not work. Conversely, if too much natural energy is taken in, their body will turn to stone forever; humans will also be transformed into whichever animal's school the senjutsu was learned from. The toads of Mount Myōboku have devised several tools to make learning Sage Mode easier. By applying a special oil, the applicant's body will start passively taking in natural energy. This oil will evaporate if taken outside Mount Myōboku, thus rendering it useful only for learning purposes. The toads also have a special staff that, when struck with, knocks all the natural energy out of the gatherer, thus reversing any transformations before they can become permanent and the user turns to stone. At Ryūchi Cave, one must call upon the esoteric teachings of the White Snake Sage, who bites the person with its fangs and injects them with natural energy. According to legend, if one's body is strong enough to withstand this snake transformation, it will accept the power without reservation, thus granting the person Sage Mode. Usage A prerequisite to being able to use senjutsu is that the user must have a large reservoir of chakra themselves in order to manipulate the natural energy. Within the realm, there are many variants of Sage Mode, with each granting unique attributes and advantages that distinguish it from one another. *Cannabis Sage Mode *Daeva Sage Mode *Deity Sage Mode *Dragon Sage Mode *Fly Sage Mode *Fox Sage Mode *Ice Sage Mode *Jellyfish Sage Mode *Lizard Sage Mode *Monkey Sage Mode *Phoenix Sage Mode *Shark Sage Mode *Slug Sage Mode *Sun God Sage Mode *Susanoo Sage Mode Common Attributes ;Advantages * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. * The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become more powerful. * The user can sense chakra around them and can sense attacks without the need to see them. * When facing an opponent that can drain chakra, this can prove to be fatal to the opponent if they absorbed too much chakra and will be turned to stone if they haven't had training with Sage Mode in the past. Furthermore, the user of Sage Mode can hold still to absorb more natural energy for the opponent to absorb and turn their own chakra absorption against them. ;Disadvantages * In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still, leaving them vulnerable. Experienced users have at times been shown entering Sage Mode without this preparation. * Because the user needs to move during combat, the senjutsu chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time. Though with training it is possible to lengthen the time limit. ** These weaknesses can be bypassed with the using of summons to gather natural energy with the user by partially fusing with them. ** Another option is to employ shadow clones, having them gather natural energy elsewhere and then, when their natural energy is needed, having them disperse, transferring it to the original. This limits the number shadow clones that the user can have active at a time to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as any more than that would disrupt the clone's focus. ** If the user is also a jinchūriki that has achieved harmony with their tailed beast, they can drastically speed up their ability to gather natural energy in tailed beast mode to the point of only needing a few seconds to fully charge or recharge their sage chakra. Forms Imperfected Sage Mode Less-trained and inexperienced users are not able to properly balance their own chakra with natural energy, resulting in the use of an imperfect form of Sage Mode. As a result of the imbalance, the user takes a number of animalistic or incomplete traits when using Sage Mode. Although not having mastered Sage Mode, the user is still able to gain all the advantages of Sage Mode, although his enhancements are more limited by comparison to perfected practitioners. Perfected Sage Mode Users that can properly balance their own chakra with natural energy will not experience any animalistic transformations to their body. The one exception is a dark pigmentation around their eyes and the eyes themselves, which usually differ based on where and from whom the user learned Sage Mode. Toad Sage Mode The Sage Mode taught by the Toads of Mount Myōboku. In the perfected Sage Mode, the user retains all of their normal physical characteristics except for toad-like eyes: yellow irides, horizontal bar-like pupils, and reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes; the mark of a true sage on each eye. A true sage would still suffer from the weaknesses of Sage Mode, requiring that they use Sage Art: Amphibian Technique in a battle situation. Unique Advantages * The user can manipulate the natural energy that surrounds them, turning it into an extension of their body to increase the reach of their attacks. Snake Sage Mode The Sage Mode taught by the Snakes of Ryūchi Cave. In the perfected Sage Mode the user retains most normal physical characteristics, with areas of purple pigmentation around their eyes, which extended along the sides of their face until they taper off after reaching their shoulder blades. More noticeably, four horns are grown out from the head, as well as darkened sclera. Unique Advantages * The user gains further access to snake anatomy, such as their brille, which can be used to lock out light as well as stop visual-based genjutsu from affecting them. They are also able to perform abilities that are characteristic of snakes, such as dislocating their jaw. Six Paths Sage Mode The is a heightened state of Sage Mode, which drastically empowers the user's abilities to a far greater extent by utilizing the Six Paths Sage Chakra. During the technique's activation, the user's transformation is virtually indistinguishable from their base form. Unique Advantages * The user has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things. In this state, they can also make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release. * The user's physical parameters were also heavily bolstered. * Using this power also increases his sensory capabilities to the highest possible level. * The ability to sense the clones produced by Limbo: Border Jail is also granted. * Additionally, they become immune to the effects of Truth-Seeking Balls, and even become capable of manifesting a number their own. Synthetic Sage Mode ' Synthetic Sage Mode '''is a method developed by Becquerel that can allow almost any ninja to achieve a Sage Mode-like state based off of any creature without actually being trained by those creatures. This Sage Mode greatly heightens a ninja's natural abilities along with giving them special abilities based on the animal base used for the Sage Mode. It is achieved through an operation that involves implanting a specialized organ and introducing an animal's DNA into it to achieve the desired sage mode. Unique Advantages *Does not require the collection of natural energy to use and can be activated almost instantly with the use of a drug, but the drug is required in order to activate it. *Even though they can't absorb natural energy in this state unless they already could previously, they can still sense it. *Physical enhancements are on par with a natural Sage. *No added exhaustion after the dose wears off. *Unique skills, strengths, enhancements, appearance, and passive abilities dependent on what animal is used as a sage base. Techniques * Notes *Toad and Snake Sage Modes are just two canon examples of the multitudes of Sage Modes that can be made. The unique advantages of these two canon Sage Modes '''CANNOT' be changed or modified. *Any other Sage Mode should have their own page created, which should list this page as it's parent jutsu. Optionally, the Sage Mode can be listed here for archival and diversity purposes as well, to ensure that the claim and creation of the unique Sage Mode can be known to all.